Climax Shots
by whirlgirl
Summary: Oneshots done by moi. First Climax Shot: Danny is stressed and tired. His thoughts as he enters Lancer's office. All shots are adoptable. Will prob change to M if my descriptions of blood makes people squeamish -tho I highly doubt that.
1. Suspension

Hey hey. Just procrastinating on my assignments and showing you guys I'm not dead. Will be revising and completing all my other stories in two weeks time. In the mean-time I hope you enjoy the totally OOC almost Holden Caulfield-esque Danny one-shot below...

I think I shall use this fic as an archive of random one-shots like this one. Feel free to adopt the oneshots and add a beginning and an end to them since a lot of these will be climactic scenes alluding to previous events or upcoming events.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom so does not belong to me. I wish it did.. I'd totally scrap PP and continue the series. Oh yeah, I'd also reprimand the Nickelodeon CEOs for letting go such an awesome show.

So, onto the story then:

Suspension

I stared at the door for about a minute, not wanting to go in. Of course I knew what was awaiting me. Who wouldn't after the week I've had? I breathed in, trying to collect my thoughts only to fail hopelessly as the disappointed stares of my parents flashed through my mind. They'll probably take Vlad up on his offer of sending me to that boarding school in Wisconsin. Yeah, it's gotten _that_ bad.

Swallowing roughly, I reach for the door handle and hesitantly open the door. I peak around the door frame and I can make out the figure of Mr Lancer slouched over his desk. He looked pale and washed out – like he had just seen a ghost. Scratch that. It looks like he's seen an army of ghosts. _Oh the irony._

"Ah, Mr Fenton, nice of you to actually join us." I knew what Lancer was insinuating. He wasn't expecting me to show. I wonder where he got that idea? Every class, every detention, I was there wasn't I? Maybe not physically but in spirit, I was. Ha ha. Spirit.. another word for ghost... I crack myself up, not!

"I'm sorry Mr Lancer but I kind of had to help a little old lady.."

"..cross the street?" Lancer finished for me with a scowl, "Don't you dare lie to me any more, Mr Fenton!'

I sincerely wished that it was a lie this time. Skulker was blasting his latest Ecto Launcher without regards to any by-standers. That little old lady just happened to be one of those by-standers. Granted, she did scream when I offered to help her carry her groceries..

Damn near gave me a heart attack.

"Just sit down, Danny," my Mom sighed. She didn't even look up at me as she gestured to the seat next to her. Before I sat down, I scoped out the cramped little office before directing my gaze to the large figure on the other side of my Mom. Dad didn't bother looking up either. His abnormally bright demeanor squashed like a ghost roach – making the room decidedly more depressing than it was before. Even his day-glo orange jumpsuit looked dull for some reason.

What I wouldn't give for a nice normal _'Hello, Sweety~' _ or _'Heya Danny-boy'_.

As I sat down, I tugged on the end of my unzipped jacket nervously, quite happy that the weather had taken a turn for the worst. It hid the scars from last week's ghost invasion – the largest invasion by far. Even larger than when Pariah Dark was unleashed on the citizens of Amity – and that one in itself took a long time to recover from.

"For Daniel's benefit, I will repeat what I said before. After violating twenty-three different school codes, playing truant thirty-nine different times and committing seven counts of school property damage..." I fought the urge to sink through my chair as Lancer listed off my offenses, "the board and I had thought it was only fair to expel Mr Fenton."

I could feel a warm trickle of blood run down my arm from where Skulker had nicked me earlier that day. I tried my best to ignore the searing pain in my upper arm as I waited for Mr Lancer to continue. There was a lot more he wanted to say, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Neither was my parents as I sensed them tense up beside me.

"However, we gave him the benefit of the doubt and suspended him for two weeks whilst assigning him a report on ghosts, no less. If he completed that to an acceptable standard we would have allowed him back into the school on a probation of sorts.."

"You wanted him to stay. That's why you gave him such a simple task," my Mom stated bluntly. I glanced over at her bowed head, hands clenched into tight balls on her lap. It didn't take a genius to realize that she was beyond frustrated with the situation.

My Dad pulled Mom close and rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her down. It worked.. but neither of them bothered to look over at me. I was kind of glad they didn't. I probably looked like hell. Mr Lancer himself had also avoided any eye contact with me since I entered the room despite addressing me multiple times since then.

"Of course I wanted him to stay. I even gave him an extra week because the suspension coincided with the mass ghost invasion!" Lancer cried.

Fat chance that gave me. Obviously I didn't get anything done during the invasion because I was the one holding it off! Then I was out like a light for five days! Five days! I've never been out of commission for that long – ever! The remaining two days I spent _trying _to both recuperate and write that stupid report.

Not that anyone else in Lancer's office knew that.

"It's kind of ironic that the invasion that prevented me from writing the report provided me with a basis for writing one..." I laughed bitterly. I felt the cool trickle of ectoplasm run down my arm. Skulker must have cut into my arm deeper than I thought if ectoplasm was coming out of my arm when I was human.

Finally, all eyes were on me – albeit glaring ones. Hey, I found it funny in a kind of dark twisted way. The humor was just lost on them. So what if witty banter was more of a coping mechanism then anything else? It may be borne out of stress but it's still funny – I hope.

I watched as their eyes widened in horror at the sight of me. My eyes were stinging from lack of sleep and I knew I was ten times paler than Lancer currently is. This is based on how I looked yesterday. (Since I didn't have any time since then to even be in proximity to a bathroom, let alone a mirror.)

Great, they probably thought I was a druggie. May as well go home and pack for Wisconsin now..

"Danny, what happened to you?" My Dad croaked. I wouldn't have pegged him to be the most collected person in the room to actually ask.

Unfortunately, I was anything but calm and collected as was previously proven by the obscene amount of sarcastic comments running through my head. (Stupid coping mechanism.) So I did something unexpected:

I told the truth.

"I had a nasty run-in with Skulker this morning, if you must know." I reached up to brush my hair out of my eyes when my Mom stopped me. She was gripping my wrist tightly.

My hand was covered in blood. My blood. From my arm.

Great, now they probably thought I was emo and enjoyed cutting or something. Forget about packing for Wisconsin, all I need now is a straightjacket or something.

"Daniel, are you...?" Mr Lancer began before cutting himself off.

I cast my eyes downward in order to avoid any eye-contact. My eyes were watery, I knew it. Danny Phantom doesn't cry. He's a hero. Even when everyone seems to misunderstand, "A druggie? No. I don't take drugs. I never have. An emo? I don't inflict self-harm upon myself either."

Unfortunately, Danny Fenton does cry, a lot. Tears streamed down my face, "A half-human half-ghost? I doubt that was going through any of your minds but – ding, ding, ding – that would have been the right answer."

Phasing my arm through my Mother's vise-like grip. I slowly got up from the chair to walk away. I had barely taken a couple of steps when my head started spinning and I dropped to my knees. I guess this is what happens when you don't rest up after a fight that leaves you knocked out for five whole days – even with super-human healing powers.

If I hadn't just ratted myself out as a ghost, I bet Mom and Dad would have winced at my battle scars from the invasion. But as my world fades to black I kind of hope that they would still wince before proceeding to rip me apart...

Molecule by Molecule.

**END**

A/N: I'd appreciate some flames actually, just to get me motivated. But if you want to just review I'm not stopping you.

Now, Flame Away!


	2. Combative Trust

Hey hey. Another oneshot borne out of my need to procrastinate. I love doing these. Probably because they aren't full length stories and I can get all my ideas out without having to worry about plot twists and establishing settings etc, etc...

I have decided that I may continue previous climax shots later on in this fic if no one chooses to adopt them. This was all due to reviewers asking me ever so nicely to continue my last one shot. (I did ask for flames tho.)

I don't own Danny Phantom and I'm not sure if I even _want_ to try claim any ownership over this particular oneshot. (It's nowhere near as good as the last! I hate the flow in particular..)

Hope you enjoy!

Combative Trust

Camping out at school is definitely not my definition of fun. Unfortunately, especially after what happened at the last school camp, the teacher's decided that Lake Eerie was a risk that we couldn't take again. For once, I agree. Besides the whole star-gazing thing at the end – which _was_ nice by the way – I had horrible memories of that camp.

One word: Oatmeal.

The thought of even being near that stuff makes me shudder – forever associating it with Lester's flatulence. Really, the fact that someone was suspended in an oatmeal-like substance with both a full bladder and a runny stomach can traumatize anyone – even me, Amity Park's resident ghost hero. (or Public Enemy Number One, if you happen to support my parents in their endeavor to rip me apart molecule by molecule!)

Mmmm. Flatulence filled oatmeal, yum! (Please note the sarcasm.)

"Hey Danny. You look bored." Sam walked up to where I was sitting on the bleachers and plopped down next to me in a lazy fashion.

"I am bored." I grinned. This meant two things; one, that there weren't any ghosts and two, I had nothing better to do/worry about. It was kind of peaceful. Unsettling, but peaceful.

Sam shook her head in disbelief before sending a large smile in my direction – she understood. This only made me grin even more. I'm so lucky to have her as a friend. Tucker, too. Speaking of Tucker...

"Are you lovebirds going to stop making googly eyes at each other and help me organize the blindfolds? Tetslaff is coming soon for 'Trust Exercises' and I was supposed to organize these an hour ago!"

My cheeks grew hot as I vehemently denied the fact that Sam and I were lovebirds. Tuck rolled his eyes as she echoed my sentiments. He then shoved an assortment of different colored blindfolds into our hands. We had just finished separating them into pairs when the beast from hell (I mean Tetslaff) came barging through the doors. Hordes of students streamed in through the gym doors after her.

The A-listers swaggered in a little over a minute later. I was too busy helping Tuck with handing out blindfolds to pay them more than a slight glance. They were sniggering about something – probably something to do with bribing teachers or making a loser's life horrible.

"Hey, Fen-toenail. Tetslaff says you're with me," Dash stalked over and hit me really hard on the back. He smirked evilly, "Since there's a big match in a couple of weeks, I can't afford to walk into things so _you _will be the only one wearing a blindfold."

Great, Tetslaff just had to pair me up with Dash. He probably bribed her. Which would explain why I have to participate in the whole 'Fenton shall suffer' routine again. Although, it's not like I can't take him in a fight. Because I can – even without my powers. I bet I could even take down a few ghosts as a human if I really wanted.

I'd like to test that theory actually. But not anytime soon.

I scowled as Dash dangled a dark black blindfold in front of my eyes. I tried to grab it but he pulled it away just as I got near. This was beyond annoying so I gave him a death glare – minus the glowing green eyes. The glare just made him laugh more as he swung the blindfold over my head, sharply yanking me backwards, tying the thing as hard as he could. I swear he wanted to cut off the circulation to my head.

"Not that I trust you or anything but where am I supposed to go?" I was agitated and I just wanted to get this over with. Plus, I was smart and he wasn't. For example, I was deliberately distracting him from spinning me around in circles – this leaves me both coherent and knowing _exactly _where I am in relation to the rest of the gym.

I guess I shouldn't be too annoyed. Dash is way easier to handle than some of the ghosts I've fought.

"Kyaaaaah!" I'm pretty sure that girlish shriek was Kwan. From the awful foggy stuff I could feel streaming out of my mouth, it was a ghost. More than one ghost by the amount streaming out of my mouth.

I desperately tried to slip the blindfold off my head but it was stuck firmly. Even the knot wouldn't come undone. I ground my teeth and clenched my fists in frustration – I couldn't go ghost. I had no way of telling whether or not everyone had made it out of the gym already. I couldn't hear anyone but for all I knew they could be hiding or so scared they can't make a sound.

Since I could sense ghosts, I had no problems pinning down _their_ whereabouts. In fact one was diving towards me right at that very moment.

I guess its time to test that theory on whether or not I could take down a few ghosts as a human.

I sighed as the ghost got closer and closer. Then, at the very last second I hurtled myself into a back handspring with a maniacal grin as I heard the loud crash come from where I had stood not more than a second before. This was too easy. Even while blindfolded. But before I get too cocky, where was that other ghost?

Ah, there he is. Trying to catch me off-guard by swooping in from my right side, is he? I ducked and kicked him upwards as he passed over me, immediately tumbling out of the way when Ghost Number One took a swipe at me with what I imagined were clawed fingers.

I crouched low, ready to spring to my left when Ghost Number Two fired – what I assumed was a blaster – at me. As soon as I landed I launched myself towards both of the ghosts executing a perfect roundhouse kick, killing two birds with one stone.

Now, I just have to get a hold of a thermos while they're too stunned to move.

"Hey guys?" I called, "I left my bag with the thermos on the bleachers. Can you pass it to me?"

That was when I heard it and realized. Startled whispers were coming from the other end of the gym. My heart sank. Even if I was completely human during the fight, I didn't want the attention. My life was hard enough as it is.

Someone shoved my bag into my hands and I halfheartedly dug out the thermos and sucked in the ghosts. I dropped it back in my bag at my feet before continuing with my previous struggle of getting rid of the blindfold. Dammit, Dash just has to make my life harder.

Giving up completely, I dug through my bag and whipped out the Fenton Pocket Knife and cut through the coarse material. I was tense and more than ready to bolt if need be.

As I let the material slip to the floor I looked up and into the hard gaze of my parents.

_'What the hell were they doing here?' _I thought as I backed away nervously. I looked around in an attempt to determine the best escape route. When I realized that the only escape route that didn't reveal that I was a half-ghost was directly behind my parents I made a run for it.

Only to be grabbed by my t-shirt and pulled back into their line of view.

I tried looking everywhere but at them. Unfortunately, not even Dash's petrified face interested me at that very moment. Poor guy, he just realized that the loser he wailed on daily wasn't quite as weak as he thought, not.

I was such a bundle of nerves that when I did scrounge up the courage to look my parents in the eye... I blurted out the first thing that crossed my mind.

"How come I didn't hear you guys yell 'ghost'?"

END

Please Flame away! :D


	3. Froot Snap

Like the title suggests, these are climax shots. This means the action is at it's peak and the scenes are all somewhere near the end of a full length story.. thus the overwhelming amount of cliff-hangers.

That's why I'm expecting a heck of a lot of flames, so flame away!

Couldn't be bothered editing this as it's too late and I'm tired... maybe I should get a beta to look through these before I stick them up and they don't make sense due to lack of sleep.

I will be redoing all my other fics entirely in a week and a half or so. Enjoy the constant updates of these till then.

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom disclaimed. I no owny.

Enjoy!

Froot Snap

If Vlad were my father – and no I'm not even going to consider his offer, this is simply hypothetical – he'd be a rather abusive one. I mean, he's already abusive now and normally I can't even say a thing about it! This is because explaining to anyone _how _and _why_ he's abusive would reveal the fact that he's half-ghost and then the questions will arise and before you know it... Danny Fenton will be put on the most wanted list of the Guys in White as the alter-ego of the elusive ghost boy Danny Phantom.

Although, right now, I _literally_ can't say a thing about it. I can't believe my parents sent Vlad a gift basket for his birthday with various Fenton Inventions in it. The Jack Fenton toilet paper was a good idea mind you, but 'Fenton Duct Tape'?

I guess when Vlad said he wanted me to keep my mouth shut, I should have listened. I can't phase through this stuff and I'm having problems breathing through my nose. If I wasn't sick maybe Plasmius wouldn't have caught me in the first place.

I hate being sick. My lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and my eyes were tearing up from the fever that I had. I was also covered in a slick sheen of sweat from the fight with Plasmius earlier and my being ill. What I wouldn't give to have a shower and then spend a whole day in bed – no ghost attacks, homework or responsibilities to plague me.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Vlad stated as he entered the room. I don't know why he says that, he's never sorry, "You've outgrown your usefulness to me."

_'Wait, what?'_ I thought as I shot Vlad a panicked look before trying to rip myself out of the restraints as hard as I could. I tried Going Ghost to increase my strength. Unfortunately, that did nothing but drain my already depleted energy. The lack of energy triggering the rings to reform around my body and change me back into a human.

Great, looks like I can't stay a ghost for more than a minute! Unfortunately, there is also no way that I was going to draw on my ecto-energy reserves. That was more of a last resort thing anyway. What if someone noticed I was gone and that Vlad was behind it? I'd then need the energy to save them if the worst came to worst.

I cringed as Vlad sneered and sized me up before switching to Plasmius. He floated backwards to a large panel before pressing a large red button. Electric waves seared through my nerves and coursed through my chest. My back arched involuntarily as I took the full hit. I'm not going to lie, it was agonising. The stupid 'Fenton Duct Tape' just served to muffle the evidence of my excruciating pain.

The tears that had threatened to fall from my fever earlier were now streaming down my face in rivets. I felt Vlad rip off the 'Fenton Duct Tape' and I gasped in as much air as I could. As I panted I chose to direct my gaze to the floor because I knew that if I looked him in the eyes it would only provoke him.

Hopefully this would buy me some time when he tries to draw my attention back onto himself. Then I could use that time to think of a way out of this situation.

I'm a lot smarter than I look, most of the time – in fact I don't think Vlad has even realised that halfas have special ecto-energy reserves yet.

I'll explain, since I need the distraction anyway. Even if it means narrating all the events to myself in a manner that makes the Ghost Writer proud. Note to the Ghost Writer, if you are in control of what is happening right now, I'd love to have a rescue party come to my rescue or something. Preferably catching Vlad off-guard and knocking his rich little mug off of his shoulders.

Never mind. Not going to happen. Onto the Explanation:

You see, I worked it out when I fought Pariah Dark in the Fenton Ectoskeleton. I couldn't waste any energy so I tried to prevent my ectoplasm from dissipating into the air. However, afterwards I was having problems letting it dissipate naturally again. That's how I found out that I could use my ghost half to fuel my human half in an emergency.

Apparently, ghosts lose a lot of energy through the dissipation of their ectoplasm as they are made up entirely with the stuff. Since I'm only 50 percent ectoplasm I can control the dissipation of my ectoplasm to a certain extent. Therefore if I'm desperate I can force the ectoplasm that coats my dna to dissipate inside my human cells so it ends up kind of like a super adrenaline drug but it carries a lot of deadly risks and yes, I mean deadly. It's hard to stop and it chews up ectoplasm like the food in our fridge at home.

The last time I tried it, even though it was only for a couple of minutes, I couldn't go ghost for a couple of days – and that was when I actually hadthe energy.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Plasmius yelled before he drew back a fist and followed through without a moments hesitation. I wearily looked up at him and glared, feeling the warm sensation of blood run down my nose.

"You already know that your glare leaves much to be desired without the green, my boy." Plasmius deadpanned. I bit back a sarcastic remark about how both times that he said that, it was _his _fault that they weren't glowing. Thankfully, even though I may be a bit of a masochist, I knew when to stop.

You know, I could really use that rescue party before I fully resign to my fate. The lack of sarcastic remarks shows I'm well on the way to accepting it.

Talk of the devil:

"Taste the 'Fenton Peeler', ghost scum!" My Dad yelled obnoxiously. This just alerted Plasmius that he needed to dodge. So much for catching Vlad unaware.

If this is your kind of idea for a joke, Ghost Writer, than I'm not impressed! Great, now I'm talking to the Ghost Writer like most people would talk to God. That's just wrong. If any Ghost gets to be considered 'godly' than it should at least be Clockwork – except he's not allowed to interfere.

"No ghost treats my son like that. Eat the 'Spectre Slicer', Wisconsin Ghost!" My Mom echoed. Dad's bad habits may be rubbing off on her.

Unfortunately Vlad was in a no-nonsense kind of mood so he swiftly dodged my Mom's well-aimed swipes before shooting her – and Dad's – weapons out of their hands. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration, "I really hate to do this to you Maddie but even you have no use to me anymore."

He had just started powering up an incredibly large ectoblast when I realised it. The froot loop had finally snapped. He was going to kill my parents. Both of them. For real.

Without thinking I sent all my cells into overdrive and quickly broke free from my restraints. I slid in front of my parents without a moment's notice. Vlad's surprise was evident but that did not stop him from unleashing the giant ectoblast in our direction.

At the very last minute I managed to form a shield of ectoplasm in front of me. It took the full brunt of Vlad's ectoblast. I'm surprised it even stayed solid. Suddenly a wave of nausea forced me to drop the shield. Great, I was still feeling sick. I brought my hand up to my mouth when I began a fit of harsh coughs – leaving dark reddish-brown spots in it's wake. Blood. That's not a good sign.

I smiled sadly as I wiped at the blood dripping down my chin from the coughing before turning and glancing over at my shocked parents before mock-grinning to them, "You might want to run. It looks like Vlad has finally cracked."

I know my unfazed attitude was probably hurting them and that it may be selfish but it was nice seeing my parents for one last time and I didn't want them to remember me in a moment of weakness.

I smiled sadly, "Protect Amity Park for me."

...

And then I charged at Vlad.

END

For those wondering why the heck are Jack and Maddie there... it's because I had the idea of them tracking Danny to find out why he's always late for curfew and that's how they found him.

There was also meant to be some comment about how he couldn't be happier his parents invaded his privacy...

Unfortunately I couldn't think of any good place for these ideas to go in the fic.

_Alternatively this can be made into a kind of crack fic if you add: 'with Fenton Duct Tape.' at the end._

If it sucks too much feel free to tell me to redo it!


End file.
